


You're Not Alone

by samandbucky



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Jack Gibson, F/M, Fires, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Travis Montgomery, Protective Victoria Hughes, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Jack and Travis have been "friends with benefits" for awhile now. Then Travis winds up pregnant, and things get complicated when Andy announces that she's pregnant as well. Travis is confused about what he wants to do.
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Jack Gibson/Travis Montgomery
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> i love jack and travis on station 19 and came up with this randomly and it turned out longer than i expected lol

“No,” Travis says as he stands in front of the bathroom mirror, staring down at a positive pregnancy test. “No. This is not happening. This isn’t happening!”

“You’re talking to yourself again Montgomery,”

Travis doesn’t look up or say anything, doesn’t even look away from the pregnancy test as he grips onto the edge of the sink tightly. This instantly earns Vic’s attention.

“Travis?” She asks softly, slowly walking over to him. She looks down and she frowns when she sees the pregnancy test lying in the sink. “Oh, damn. Did someone leave that in here?”

“I wish,” Travis whispers, desperately trying not to break down. “I wish it was someone else’s.”

Vic looks over at Travis with wide eyes. “Travis?”

Travis reaches down and grabs the pregnancy test, gripping onto it tightly. “Vic, please do not say a word to anyone about this, especially not Gibson. _No one_ needs to know about this,”

“Why would I say anything to-? Oh my God. You and _Gibson_?”

“Can you save your judgement for later, please?” Travis asks, unable to hold back a sob.

“Trav,” Vic whispers before pulling Travis into a tight hug. She doesn’t say anything as she allows Travis to cry on her shoulder. It’s rare when she sees Travis cry like this.

Travis pulls away from the hug and sniffs, quickly wiping at his eyes. “Dinner should be ready soon,”

“Trav, maybe we should ta-“

“Dinner will be ready soon,” Travis repeats. “Can’t miss it. I’m eating for two after all.” He scoffs, and walks out of the bathroom, leaving Vic stunned at what just happened.

Eventually, everyone except Andy and Sullivan show up in the kitchen for dinner. Which isn’t unusual since the team found out that they got married a couple weeks ago.

“Hey. You okay, Montgomery?” Dean asks softly, noticing that Travis has barely touched his food since they sat down at the table. “You’ve barely touched your food, which is kind of unusual for you.”

Travis glances up at Dean, trying to ignore Jack starting at him from the other end of the table. “I’m just not very hungry right now.” He looks up when he hears giggling, and sees Andy and Sullivan walking in.

“Wow, someone’s awfully cheery today,” Maya says, raising her eyebrows at the couple.

Andy smiles as she looks over at Maya. “I suppose we have a reason to be,” she says. She grips onto Sullivan’s arm. “We found out today that we are… expecting. We’re having a baby.”

“What? Andy, that’s amazing!” Maya exclaims, getting up immediately to go hug her best friend.

Travis sucks in a deep breath, taking in the news. Of course Andy would get pregnant at the same time as he would, stealing all the attention away from him. Not that he was planning to tell anyone.

“Congratulations, Andy!” Dean grins as Andy. “FireHouse baby number two?”

“So, what does this mean for Station 19? I mean, surely you’re not going to be fighting fires with a baby on the way?” Maya asks with concern. “As Captain, I won’t allow that.”

“Absolutely not,” Sullivan agrees. “Of course, I can’t stop her from working, but she will not be going on any dangerous calls. Either you or I will decide whether or not she can go on the call.”

“Although, if Robert has any say, I have a feeling I won’t be going on any calls,” Andy jokes.

“Travis,” Vic whispers from beside him.

“Don’t Vic,” Travis hisses, pushing his chair back. “I’m not hungry.” He stands up and goes to walk out of the kitchen. “Congratulations, Andy. Chief.” He gives them both a smile before heading to his room.

Maya blinks a few times as she looks over at Vic. “Is there something going on that I should know about?”

“No,” Vic replies quickly. “He’s just not feeling that well tonight, I guess.”

“I’m not buying it, but I’m not going to push it. Just know I’ll be keeping an eye on him,” Maya warns.

Vic shrugs her shoulders and leans back, though she’s definitely trying to hide her worry for Travis. She can only imagine how hard it is for him being pregnant, and only just finding out, and having to hide it from the team while Andy is able to flaunt her pregnancy.

Vic doesn’t know much about male pregnancies, but she does know that they’re very rare, and are frowned upon by most people these days. She imagines Travis is going to keep it a secret for as long as he can. He’s probably not going to be able to tell Jack about it either.

“I’m going to go check on Travis, okay?” Vic tells Dean, before standing up and walking out of the kitchen. She heads to Travis’s bedroom. She hesitates, before knocking on the door. There’s no answers. “Travis? Come on, I know you’re in there! Please let me in.” She knocks on the door again.

Vic waits a moment, before the door slowly opens. She looks up, and her heart breaks when she sees Travis with tears on his cheeks. “Dammit, Travis,” she forces her way into his room and pulls him into a tight hug. “If you want to let it out, let it out now. But, we’re talking after.”

It takes a while before Travis calms down.

When he does finally calm down, Vic sits with him on his bed. “You didn’t tell me you could-?”

“The only people who ever knew were my parents and Michael,” Travis whispers. “We knew that I could get pregnant, but we were too scared to even try. Male pregnancies aren’t exactly supported,”

Vic scoffs. “It’s bullshit if you ask me,”

“I agree,” Travis says. “I mean, it’s great for gay men like me who can actually get pregnant, and don’t have to go through the terrible adoption process. Gay couples get denied adoption majority of the time.”

“Wait, before we continue… _you and Gibson_?” Vic asks, smirking when Travis groans and buries his face in his hands. “Now that one I did not see coming. Come on. Spill the tea.”

“You did not just say spill the tea,” Travis laughs.

Vic laughs. “I did, and I have no regrets. Okay, I have some regrets. Anyways,” she nudges Travis’s leg. “Come on. Talk. How did you two start? Are you serious? Like, in a relationship?”

“No,” Travis answers quickly. “I mean, I don’t think we’re together. We- We’ve never really talked about it. We sleep together. It’s just… something we do to blow off steam. Helping each other out.”

“Friends with benefits?” Vic asks, raising her eyebrows.

“Sure, if you want to be logical about it,” Travis says. He lets out a sigh. “Now, I’m pregnant with his child, and I know I have to tell him about it, but fuck.” He groans and leans back against the headboard. “This is going to ruin everything. Jack’s not going to want to have a child with me.”

“You don’t know that,” Vic frowns slightly. “Jack’s great with kids. You’ve seen him with Pru.”

“Yeah, but those are other people’s kids. This is me and him we’re talking about. We were never supposed to be anything serious,” Travis says. “Besides, I- I don’t even know if I’m keeping the baby.”

“What?” Vic hisses, her eyes widening. “You’re seriously thinking about-?”

“I’m a firefighter Vic,” Travis hisses back. “This is my passion. It’s what I do. I don’t want to give up my job because of a baby. I- I’m not even ready for a baby yet.”

“There’s always adoption,” Vic reminds him. “You don’t have to-”

“Vic,” Travis warns. “It’s my body. Please don’t try to change my mind about getting an abortion. Besides, I said _maybe_. I still have time to think about it. I have to make a doctors appointment immediately and see what my options are. But, I could really use your support right now. I don’t have anyone else.”

“I- I’ll support you no matter what you choose to do, even if I don’t agree with it,” Vic says. “But until then, you can’t stop me from looking after you during calls. You _have_ to take care of yourself if you want that baby to survive.”

“I always take care of myself,” Travis argues, and rolls his eyes when he sees the unimpressed look on Vic’s face. “I _try_ to take care of myself. Better?”

Vic rolls her eyes. “Not really, but I’ll take it. I mean it, Travis. Take care of yourself,”

“I will,” Travis says. “You don’t have to worry about me, Vic.”

“You’re my best friend. I’m always going to worry about you,” Vic says, smiling softly at Travis.

~~

Vic makes sure to keep an eye on Travis from there on out. She makes sure he’s eating at the firehouse, and doesn’t let him make stupid decisions during calls, even though it annoys Travis.

This goes on for a few weeks. It works well. But, all it takes his one call to ruin everything.

They’re on a call for a house fire, working on getting the family out.

“Cooper! Cooper?”

Travis looks over when he hears someone shouting. “Excuse me, sir. Is everything alright?”

“No! Everything’s not alright! I think my son is still in that house!” The man shouts.

“What do you-?” Travis lets out a sigh of frustration, putting on his helmet again, knowing damn well that he’s not going to be able to leave a child in a burning house. “You could have told us that earlier!”

“What’s going on?” Vic asks as she walks up to Travis and the man.

“Please save him! His name is Cooper. Seven years old,”

“Don’t worry. Your son will be fine,” Travis says, glancing at Vic before heading towards the house.

“Montgomery! What are you doing?” Vic shouts, panic rushing through her. “Montgomery! Travis! Dammit. I’m going to kill him!” She immediately runs after him, ignoring Maya’s calls for her. Vic tries not to panic as she frantically looks around for Travis. She tried her best to keep him out of the fire. “Travis!”

“Cooper!”

Vic’s head snaps up as soon as she hears Travis’s voice, followed by a coughing fit. She hurries up the stairs and grabs Travis as soon as he walks out of one of the bedrooms.

“Vic? What are you doing?”

“Stopping you from getting yourself hurt. I told you to look after yourself, you idiot!”

“There’s still a child in here!” Travis shouts. “I have to get him out before the fire gets worse!” He winces when there’s a loud bang, which he assumes comes from the fire.

“I’ll find him!” Vic promises. “But you have to get out of here! It’s not good for the baby.”

Travis rolls his eyes, and pulls away from Vic’s grip, continuing his search from the little boy. “Cooper!”

Vic searches the house with Travis for a couple more minutes before they finally hear coughing. “Travis!” Vic shouts as she rushes over to the little boy. “Hey, it’s okay. Breathe. We’re here to save you.”

Travis runs over to Vic and Cooper. “We've got to get him out of here,” he says, before scooping the little boy up into his arms. He looks down at Vic. “What? Don’t just sit there, Hughes. There’s a fire in here!”

“You’re going to be the death of me Montgomery,” Vic says before pushing herself up and following Travis out of the house. As soon as they step foot out of the house, there’s an explosion from the house, nearly knocking Travis off his feet, but luckily Jack had run over to help him.

“You’re insane, Montgomery,” Jack says as he takes the child from Travis.

“I’m glad someone agrees with me,” Vic says breathlessly.

“I told you,” Travis breathes. “I wasn’t going to let that child die in there.”

“Yeah. I know. It’s kind of funny how you’re willing to risk your life for someone else’s child, but you can’t even take care of your own,” Vic says, looking directly at Travis.

Travis instantly glares at her. “You don’t know anything that’s going on in my life,” he snaps, before storming away from her, but not before getting an earful from Maya about disobeying orders.

This continues to go on. They’ll go on a call. Travis puts himself in unnecessary riskful situations, and Vic will get angry and frustrated with him. Travis will avoid her at all costs.

Travis is alone in the locker room during dinner, trying to avoid another awkward encounter from Vic, when the door opens and Jack walks in with a worried look on his face.

“God. Don’t tell me Vic talked to you,” Travis whispers, not looking up at Jack.

“She didn’t have to talk to me,” Jack replies. “I don’t know what’s going on, but it’s obvious something’s off with you. You keep putting yourself in danger during calls. That’s not like you.”

Travis groans. “It’s nothing,” he leans against the wall. “I’m fine. I’m just stressed. Leave me alone.”

Jack walks closer to him. “I can’t leave you alone Travis,” he says.

Travis takes a deep breath as he looks up at Jack. “Jack I-” He’s immediately cut off by Jack kissing him. Travis kisses him back instantly, because he’s been so long since he’s been like this with Jack. He doesn’t want to think about the baby, or anything else. He just wants this.

“You have to be more careful,” Jack whispers, gripping onto Travis’s shirt. “I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“I won’t get hurt,” Travis says, before pulling Jack into another passionate kiss. He moans when Jack shoves him up against the wall. Jack’s hands roam over Travis’s body as the kiss continues heatedly. Travis loves it, until Jack’s hand lands on his stomach, which causes him to pull away with a kiss. “I-”

Jack blinks a few times as he stares at Travis. “Travis?”

“I- I can’t do this right now,” Travis mumbles, before walking out of the room without saying another word. He immediately heads towards the bathroom and breaks down as soon as he’s locked in.

Jack knows Travis won’t talk to him after that, so he goes to find Vic. “Hughes?”

“Oh, great. What do you want, Gibson?” Vic asks uninterested, looking up at Jack as she’s trying to make a sandwich in the kitchen. She’s been actively avoiding Jack ever since she found out that he and Travis have been somewhat of a thing, and since she knows about Travis’s pregnancy. She doesn’t want to risk accidentally telling Jack about the pregnancy, because it’s not her place to tell him.

Jack sighs. “Look, I know you’re friends with Travis. Have you… noticed anything off about him?”

Vic hesitates. She knows that Travis would never forgive her if she said anything about the pregnancy. She wants to, because she’s worried about Travis. “I’ve noticed,” she says after a moment.

“Have you talked to him?” Jack asks, obviously prying for more information that Vic can’t give him.

“Look, Gibson. I do know what’s going on with him, but it’s not my place to say,” Vic says. “You’re just going to have to talk to him yourself if you want any more information.”

Jack lets out a sigh. “That’s out of the question,”

Vic shrugs her shoulders. “Sorry. Can’t help you then,”

“I’m worried about him,” Jack hisses, before letting out a sigh. “He’s going to get himself hurt.”

“Yeah, I know that. Trust me. We’ve had multiple screaming matches over this,” Vic says. “But, he won’t listen to me. Believe it or not. He’s very stubborn.”

“Yeah,” Jack scoffs. “You can say that again.”

“Look, all we can do is look after him, make sure he doesn’t get himself killed,” Vic says.

“That’s not very reassuring,” Jack says. “But, I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right,” Vic says, earning an eye roll from Jack. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m starving and need to eat before we get called out again.”

A few days later, there’s a massive fire at a skyscraper that has the station 19 crew on edge as they wait to be called in for help. Everybody has had their eyes peeled on the tv for news coverage.

Travis walks into the kitchen, and freezes slightly when he sees Jack sitting at the table, eyes on the tv. He takes a deep breath and stuffs his hands into his hoodie pocket. “Any news?”

“No,” Jack replies, not looking at Travis. “Nothing.”

“I’m sure it won’t be long before we’re called in,” Travis says, walking closer to the table.

“Yeah, that’s what we’ve been saying all day,” Jack mumbles.

Travis sighs. He can tell Jack’s upset, probably because the last time they really saw each other, Travis left him in the middle of a heated makeout session. “Jack, can we talk?”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Jack replies quickly.

“That’s a lie, and you know it,” Travis snaps. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? I’m just...going through some shit, but that was no excuse for me to treat you the way I did.”

Jack turns to finally look at Travis. “That’s not why I’m upset,” he says. He stands up to face Travis. “You’ve been reckless on calls, disobeying captain’s orders, and for what? What are you trying to prove?”

“I-” Travis hesitates. “I don’t know, okay? I’m sorry. I don’t have an answer for you.”

“Let me guess, personal shit?” Jack raises his eyebrows at Travis.

“I mean, pretty much, yeah,” Travis says. “I haven’t really been able to take my frustration out on anything so I guess I’ve been using the calls as a way to take out my frustration, and I know. I know it’s not healthy, but-”

“No, there’s no buts about this, Travis. There are other ways to deal with frustration,” Jack warns. “And, we’re going to work on that. Whether it be taking your frustration out on me, or we find something else-”

“Jack, you really don’t have to do that. I- I mean, with what we have going on, I-”

“What exactly is it that we have going on?” Jack asks, raising his eyebrows curiously.

“Well-” Travis scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Travis, I’ve been meaning to talk to you,” Jack says, stepping closer to Travis. “I don’t mind this _thing_ we have going on right now, but I’ve been here before, and I don’t like doing all this hiding…”

Travis takes a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for the worst. “You don’t want to do this anymore?”

“No, I want to keep doing this,” Jack says, placing a hand on Travis’s shoulder comfortingly. “I just… don’t want to hide anymore. I care about you Travis, and I want to be able to have more with you.”

“Oh,” Travis breathes. Will he feel the same way once Travis tells him about the baby?

“That’s not a very reassuring answer,” Jack says, frowning.

“No, I-” Travis shakes his head. “You want to tell people about us. I’m okay with that.”

“Really?” Jack asks, surprised. “I mean-” He chuckles. “That’s great. We can take things slow, of course, because I know you’re still getting over Michael’s death.”

“Thank you,” Travis whispers. “As long as we won’t get in trouble, if we’re together?”

“No, we should be fine. Although, we should probably talk to Maya first-” 

“Talk to me about what?” Maya asks as she walks into the kitchen suddenly, raising her eyebrows when Jack and Travis instantly step away from each other. “Okay. What’s going on here?”

“Uh-” Jack begins. “We, uh-” His head snaps up when the alarm goes off, alerting them that they’re being called in for backup at the skyscraper. Jack sighs in relief. “Finally!” He immediately takes off.

“We’ll continue this later,” Maya warns, looking at Travis, before following Jack. “Let’s go.”

“Wonderful timing,” Travis mumbles before quickly follows the other two downstairs to get ready to leave.

“Travis,” Vic says as she runs up to him before he can get in the firetruck.

“God. I already know. Be careful. You don’t have to give me a lecture Vic,” Travis says before getting into the aid car. He looks over and sees Ben sitting in the driver's seat, ready to go. “How long have you been sitting there for?” He raises his eyebrows, knowing it’s Ben’s first time getting to drive the aid car.

“A while,” Ben answers, grinning at Travis, before starting the aid car. “Are you ready for this man?”

“I don’t know. It’s been a shit day so far. Hopefully this goes well,” Travis says.

“Man, you can’t think like that. We gotta go in there with some positivity. It’s going to be a good day. That’s what I’ve been telling myself when anything goes wrong,” Ben says.

Travis stares at Ben for a moment. “Alright then. Let’s go have our very good day,”

“Hell yeah!” Ben exclaims, laughing, before taking off. This is exactly what Travis needs. He needs to take his mind off of everything that’s been stressing him out lately.

Chaos is the only word Travis can use to describe the scene when they arrive at the skyscraper.

“It’s gonna be a long night, isn’t it?” Travis asks.

“Yeah. I should have taken that nap when I had the chance,” Vic says, looking over at Travis. “Be safe.”

“Vic,” Travis warns, looking over at her with a glare. “Stop treating me like a child.”

“Well, I’m sorry, but maybe you should stop acting like a child, then I wouldn’t have to treat you like one,” Vic says, sighing, and turning to focus on the plan.

Travis rolls his eyes. He just wants to get this day over with already.

Unfortunately for him, things take a turn for the worse once they get upstairs. They were supposed to be clearing as much area as they can while the others focus on getting the remaining guests out.

Then, an explosion happens, and Travis is hit with one shard of glass, directly in his chest.

“Travis? Are you alright?” Ben asks, pushing himself up. He looks over and sees Travis lying face down. “Travis? Travis!” Ben shouts as he hurries to Travis’s side. He turns him over and his eyes widen when he sees the piece of glass in Travis’s chest. “We’ve gotta get you help.”

“It’s bad, isn’t it?” Travis asks, looking up at Ben.

Ben shakes his head, and grabs his radio. “Penetrating wound, extensive bleeding, partially subdued by the glass. Mayday. Repeat. Mayday. Firefighter down. Need immediate assistance.”

“Ben, you need to get out of here, forget about me,” Travis says, already feeling tired.

“Absolutely not. No, Travis. I’m not leaving you behind,” Ben warns. “It’s just a few floors down…”

“If the glass nicked my pulmonary artery, I'll bleed out before we even get there,”

“It didn’t. I’m pretty sure it didn’t,” Ben mumbles as he starts lifting Travis off the floor.

“Well,” Travis groans at the pain. “I guess we’ll find out in a few minutes. Won’t we?”

Ben drags Travis halfway down the stairs when they run into another victim, and Travis tells Ben to save the girl first because he knows he’s not going to make it. Travis tries not to think about the baby.

Vic is on her way down the stairs when she spots Travis.

“Travis? Travis? Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Trav. Trav? It's okay. Okay. Oh, God. Okay. Have a pulse. Please, have a pulse. Pulse! Okay, Travis! Travis, open your eyes. Can you hear me?” Vic panics. “Travis! Open your damn eyes if you can hear me!”

Travis’s eyes slowly begin to open, and Vic chokes out a sob. “B-”

“Don’t try to speak. I just need you to stay awake,” Vic says. She looks over when she hears footsteps, and she’s relieved when she sees Miller. “Thank God you’re here. Help me, please.”

“Jack’s still upstairs,” Miller argues.

Vic glares at him. “Andy and Maya have Jack,”

“Jack’s the reason I got out, he’s had my back...”

“How about you have Montgomery's back, okay? He's the one bleeding out all over my boots right now!” Vic shouts, and she sighs when Miller goes to grab the other side of Travis.

With Miller’s help, Vic gets Travis outside, where he can finally get the help he needs to survive.

“Firefighter down! Penetrating wound to the chest...! Severe blood loss, pulse is thready. Get over here, people! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!” Vic shouts as soon as they exit the building. They bring a gurney, and gently place Travis on it. Vic takes a deep breath as she looks up at the paramedic. “He’s also pregnant-” This earns a few surprised looks, even from Miller. “He’s pregnant. So step on it.”

“What do you mean he’s pregnant?” Miller asks, taking deep breaths.

Vic stares at Miller, trying to catch her breath as well. “Exactly what I said,” she turns to walk away.

~~

Vic can’t even calm down once they get to the hospital. She’s angry, and frustrated. Angry, because Travis wasn’t safe like she told him to be, and now he’s put himself and that baby in danger, and frustrated because Ben left Travis there to die.

“Have you heard from the others?” Ben asks, walking up to Vic.

“No,” Vic replies harshly before turning to look at Ben. "You left him?”

“There was this other girl on the staircase, and he told me to save her, because I wasn’t going to be able to save them both,” Ben tries to explain.

“You listen to me. Travis means everything to me. He’s my best friend. If anything happens to Travis because of your mistake, you’re going to regret it,” Vic warns, shaking her head as she walks away.

As soon as Jack hears about Travis being in the hospital, he heads straight there, seeing Vic first.

“What the hell happened?” Jack asks as he walks up to Vic.

Vic lets out a sigh as she stares at Jack. “When the explosion happened, Travis got hit with some glass. When I found him, he was bleeding out. Ben left him, so me and Miller dragged him down the stairs. God, why can’t he just listen to me? I told him to be safe. He’s not even thinking about the baby!”

“Baby?” Jack asks, blinking a few times. “What baby are you talking about?”

Vic instantly freezes as soon as she's realized what she's done, and nervously looks up at Jack. “Uh-”

“Vic, what baby are you talking about?” Jack repeats, stepping closer to her.

Vic takes a deep breath. “It’s- It’s not my place to say-”

“Bullshit. Tell me the truth. I need to know, especially if it has to do with Travis," Jack says nervously.

“Fuck. He's going to kill me for saying this. Jack, Travis is pregnant,” Vic tells him. “He’s pregnant with your kid. Yes, I know about you and Travis, and whatever it is you two have going on. He hasn’t told me much about anything, but I know enough.”

“He’s pregnant?” Jack asks, his eyes widening with shock, and not even caring about the fact that Vic knows about their relationship. “He’s fucking pregnant, and he didn’t say anything to me?”

“I’m sorry, Jack. Travis didn’t want to tell you. Maybe he did, but he was too scared to say anything. He thought that you wouldn’t want the baby at all, so I guess he figured he would save himself the heartbreak,”

Jack scoffs. “That’s ridiculous, I would _never_ leave him-“

“How was Travis supposed to know? You’re still young, maybe you’re not ready for kids yet,” Vic argues.

“I love Travis, Vic. Fuck. More than what you think-" He sighs when Vic's expression softens. "Maybe I’m not ready for kids, I don't know what I want yet, but I’m not going to leave him to deal with a baby alone,”

“Hold up-“

Jack looks over and sighs when he sees Miller standing there. “ _Shit_.”

“You and Montgomery? I didn’t see that one coming,” he turns to look at Jack with raised eyebrows.

“Either of you say a word to anyone about this, and I’m going to murder the both of you,” Jack warns.

“I can keep a secret, clearly. It’s that one over there you have to worry about,” Vic smirks as she looks at Miller.

“You know, I’m learning a lot of things about my team I never knew before,” Miller says. “Hold on another second. So, Andy and Travis are both pregnant at the same time? This should be interesting to see.”

“Yeah, and that’s exactly why Travis hasn’t told anyone about his pregnancy yet, which is why you need to keep your lips sealed,” Vic warns. “It’s not up to us. Sorry Jack. But, it’s Travis’s decision.”

It’s not until the next morning when Travis wakes up after his surgery. Jack is the first person he sees, but he’s still a little out of it.

“Ba-”

“The baby’s fine,” Jack quickly reassures him, reaching over to grab Travis’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “You got lucky too. It’s a miracle that the baby survived after everything you just went through.”

Travis blinks a few times as he stares at Jack, reality slowly catching up to him. “How-?”

“Vic might have let it slip last night about the pregnancy. She didn’t mean to, but I’m glad I know now,” Jack says. “Before you say anything, I just want you to know that I’m here for you. No matter what decision you end up making. You don’t have to go through this alone anymore.”

Travis takes a deep breath, taking everything in, because Jack knows about the baby now whether he likes it or not, but he’s surprisingly supporting Travis. It’s a lot for him to take in. “I- I don’t know what I want Jack,”

“That’s okay. I don’t know what I want either. But, we can do this together. I promise,” Jack whispers.

Travis slowly nods, still too exhausted. “Does anyone else know? About the baby, I mean?”

“Yeah. Dean knows,” Jack tells him. “We might have to tell people sooner, you know. About us, and the baby. Which I know is what you don’t want to hear right now, but you know how terrible he is with secrets. I'd rather them hear it from us than his blabber mouth.”

“Fucking Miller,” Travis mumbles, which earns a laugh from Jack. Travis smiles a little at the sound.

“It’s gonna be fine, Trav. I’m- I’m gonna go let the nurse know you’re awake,” Jack says, gently kissing Travis’s knuckles, before standing up and heading out of the hospital room.

~~

About a week later, when Travis is strong enough and feeling better, he makes his way to Station 19 to visit the others. He hasn’t been away from work since Michael’s death. He hates not being able to work.

“Hey, look who it is!”

Travis looks up, and grins when he sees Dean and Vic at the fire trucks. “Hey,”

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home resting?” Vic asks, frowning at Travis.

“I have been resting,” Travis says, stuffing his hands into his hoodie pocket. “Just wanted to stop by.”

“Gibson! Get over here!” Dean shouts, before he and Vic make their way over to Travis.

“I also wanted to apologize, Vic,” Travis says to Vic. “I know I haven’t been making things easy for you, and I haven’t been a very good friend either. I know you’ve just been looking out for me.”

“Yeah, you’re the reason I’m getting grey hairs early,” Vic jokes, earning a small smile from Travis.

“Travis? What are you doing here?” Jack asks when he walks out with Andy and Maya.

“Oh. Everybody’s here. Great,” Travis looks over at Vic. “Do they know?” He whispers.

“We know, about the baby and you and Gibson,” Maya says, crossing her arms against her chest. “So, we’ve got a lot to talk about when you return. Right now, I just want you to focus on getting better.”

“Congratulations, by the way. I wish you had felt comfortable to tell us sooner,” Andy says.

“Yeah, it’s kind of an awkward situation,” Travis mumbles.

“Uh, Travis, can we talk alone for a moment?” Jack asks, glancing over at the others.

"Good to see you again Montgomery," Dean says, patting Travis on the shoulder.

Travis winces. "Careful, Dean. I'm still recovering," he whines.

Luckily, the others walk away without arguing, giving Jack and Travis some privacy. Jack waits until they're away before walking up to Travis.

“You told them?” Travis asks, looking up at Jack.

“I only told them about our relationship. I didn’t want you to have to worry about anything else. I’ll let you have one guess who spilled the beans about the baby,” Jack raises his eyebrows.

“Fucking- _Miller_!” Travis shouts, glaring over at Dean, who only gives him an innocent smile. “Swear…”

Jack chuckles, and he reaches over to grab Travis’s hand. “Yeah, so... everything’s out in the open, but, we do have a lot to talk with Maya about when you return to work.”

“I don’t care about that. I already knew we would have a lot to talk about with Maya. I just don’t want to be treated any differently at work because of my pregnancy. Nobody treats Andy different,”

“Don’t worry. We’ve already discussed this with the group. Vic’s very protective of you, you know?”

Travis grins at that. “I know,” he says, letting out a sigh as he looks up at Jack. “We’re really doing this?”

“Yeah. I guess we are,” Jack says, leaning down and kissing Travis.


End file.
